Venus (This Broken Little World)
Summary One of the first known Polluted to have achieved world-wide recognition, Venus was how the vast majority of humans came to officially know of the Polluted. After conventional humanity's repeated failed attempts to understand and fight some of the more aggressive Polluted, Venus fell out of favor in their eyes. The opposite was also true, however, as Venus had begun to believe that, maybe, humans weren't good enough to keep the earth in the face of the Polluted. These feelings nagged at his throughout his life, even as around half of humanity was wiped out by a singular Polluted. Venus was never able to empathize or interact with humans the same way they do to each other, which led to him being alienated for most of his life and classified a Sociopath. Despite this, he genuinely tries to help everyone that he can, and is more than willing to kill those who would kill others for no real reason. This changed over time, however, from a genuine belief that he should protect everyone to that of a jaded nanny, only continuing to do so because he feels that no one else would. This attitude lead him to conflict with other members of The System, specifically Uranus, who held more or less opposite beliefs to him. This eventually culminated with Venus and Uranus fighting to the death, with Venus emerging victorious despite the power of his opponent. After this, Venus appeared to have officially left The System around 2057, and disappeared from historic records shortly afterwards. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, Varies, up to at least High 6-A, possibly Far Higher via Distortion, Unknown with Second Activation Name: "Venus", birth name unknown Origin: This Broken Little World Gender: Appears male, can change biological sex at will Age: 78 Classification: "Demon", Second Degree Polluted, Former Member of The System Powers and Abilities: |-|Errors=Absorption and Power Nullification (Passively absorbs many different kinds of energy, from kinetic energy to the particles that allow for Distortions), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Can "shatter" anything he touches, even his own wounds or the attacks of others), Vector Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Can force attacks or others to "wander", either ending up very far from where they started or fly back to their user), Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Spatial Manipulation, and Transmutation (Can create explosions that expand forever, multiply on their own, never stop going off and releasing heat, destroy space, are totally invisible and silent, and turn things into bombs which themselves almost immediately explode) |-|Distortion= - Second Activation=All previous to a vastly higher degree, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (His Distortion is so dense and powerful that it interferes with higher dimensions, causing timelines to act differently than they should, branch off unnaturally, or simply cease to exist entirely, can somewhat intefere with timecubes, a third temporal dimension, and directly damage lower-dimensional strings and quantum foam), Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (The chemicals created outright kill everything they touch, including the universe itself, the mind, the soul, and the spirit), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; activating the Distortion at this point removes the concept of "a lack of heat" from itself and ends up melting concepts through sheer heat), Physics Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (The heat within the Distortion is so great that physical laws are melted and the fabric of space-time is boiled. Additionally, the ignition point of everything within it is rapidly dropped to nothing, even on subatomic particles), Creation. Resistance to all of the above. }} |-|Standard Polluted Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 7; all Polluted lack a lifespan, can survive as a singular limb even if they are unable to regenerate, and are biologically dead despite lacking the distinction between alive and dead), Regeneration (Mid; can survive anything short of being reduced to mince meat, and can regenerate through spatial distortions. Works practically instantly), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; Polluted are entirely self-sufficient, and do not require sleep or outside aid to stay alive or conscious), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Polluted don't abide by logic or common sense, making damaging them practically impossible. They are also immune to temporal paradoxes), Enhanced Senses (Polluted can perceive the explosions created by the Explosion Error as well as abstract concepts and the thoughts of others. They also don't see things through light or electromagnetic radiation), Non-Physical Interaction (Polluted can physically grab the fabric of space-time and have been known to literally consume dreams), Physics Manipulation (Can insert new physical equations into the world that can affect other Polluted, who normally ignore the laws of physics), Matter Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can reduce a target to subatomic particles through their attacks. This carries over to even the sound and air waves created by them), Vector Manipulation (All Polluted can naturally distort directions and angles at will and to any degree, even beyond what should be applicable within conventional definitions of space and geometry, and outright destroy them with basic attacks), Disease Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can create diseases within themselves or others, and which have any desired properties regardless of what a feasible conventional disease is capable of), Mathematics Manipulation (Second Degree Polluted can "amplify" things, such as wounds, weaknesses, statistics, differences, space, time, etc., by up to 1,000,000,000x), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate shock waves that propagate through anything), Reality Warping, Information Analysis (Can consult the world for information), Information Manipulation (Can completely remodel a target upon contact), Minor Law Manipulation (A Polluted's presence causes laws and rules to multiply like cancer cells, making some rise to prominence and others cease to affect anything), Body Control (Can rearrange and create new organs, grow new limbs, or extend bones thorough his hands to use as weapons), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All Polluted constantly change to be best suited for their surroundings, and will quickly grow resistant to negative effects), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Polluted can destroy minds, spirits, and concepts with their normal attacks alone), Death Manipulation (The mere presence of a Polluted will kill anything near or that touches them, even the ground beneath them and the wind around them. This doesn't work on humans or sufficiently humanoid life), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, and Duplication (Polluted can appear anywhere they will themselves to be, including other universes, dreams, other points in time, or even multiple places at once), Fear Manipulation (The Polluted are anathema to all concepts of life, and merely being near one is compared to the experience of feeling the death of every cell in your body thousands of times a second), Forcefield Creation (All Polluted passively fold space around themselves to create barriers against outside attacks, and can be hard to break through even for other Polluted), Spatial Manipulation (Polluted can crack open and break space), Resistance Negation, Durability Negation, and Invulnerability (Can effortlessly bypass the defenses, resistances, and durabilty of those with less Pollution, and cannot be damaged or affected by them in any way). Resistance to Quantum, Magical, Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic, Warping, Void, Status, Nullifying, Probabilistic, Causal, Spatial, Temporal, Sickening, Elemental, Energy, Sonic, Gravitational, Poisonous, Maddening, Paralytic, Sensory, Magnetic, Radiological, Higher-Dimensional, Mathematical, Death-Inducing, Intangible, Acidic, Antimatter, Reflected, Chaotic, Corrosive, Oneiric, Physical, Photonic, Moral, Mimicked, Vector-based, Informational, Transmutative, and Heat-Based Attacks Attack Potency: City Block Level (Vastly stronger than First Degree Polluted, who can collapse skyscrapers by walking through them, and leveled three blocks of his home neighborhood accidentally), Varies, up to at least Multi-Continent Level (His Distortions full output would instantly reduce Eurasia to fine dust, and keep going strong afterward), possibly Far Higher (Can counter Uranus' ice) via Distortion, Unknown with Second Activation (Difficult to properly tier due to it's haxy nature and it's effects on higher-dimensions are unquantifiable) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed (His casual pace is faster than cloud-to-ground lightning), with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to events that occur over fractions of a picosecond and fight other Polluted who operate on similar time scales. Considered light that had been amplified by another Second Degree Polluted to "still be slow"), Infinite attack speed with Second Activation Lifting Strength: Class M (Can easily pick up and carry Aircraft Carriers and pushed a city block a few meters over the course of four seconds, although this was fairly taxing) Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block Level (Can take attacks from those comparable to him) Stamina: Infinite (The body of a Polluted doesn't function in a way that would allow for them to become tired, whether physically or mentally) Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers (specifically 4,374 meters) via Distortion, Hundred of Kilometers with Explosions Standard Equipment: Other than a long out-of-use and dysfunctional pistol, none notable Intelligence: Supergenius (The immense processing speeds that a Polluted is capable of are simply a consequence of their intelligence, which is said to be such that no human could ever hope to outmatch them, even through luck. Every cell in his body is both a muscle and a neuron, meaning that he has dozens, if not hundreds, of times more direct brain power than a normal human. Ancient Polluted, who were drastically weaker in every aspect compared to modern ones, were sources of knowledge that entire countries sought after, some even revered as gods of wisdom, and were thought to be more wise than the gods themselves, often completely and utterly outwitting those they were pit against. Venus is notable for his unusual cleverness and adaptability even among Polluted, allowing him to kill Uranus despite her extreme advantages over him) Weaknesses: Unable to harm those with greater Pollution normally, and must use his Distortion to do so. Will generally attempt to reason with blatantly human combatants, although he can easily see through a shapeshifter or body-snatcher's disguise Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Errors= Errors are mistakes in reality that are slowly accumulated by Polluted over time, with the rate increasing over time, when they are in close proximity to other Polluted, and during moments of high stress. Errors are unable to be removed from the reality surrounding and encompassing a Polluted, as doing so would be like removing the reality from within them, and can't even be removed by other Polluted, even those of higher degree; only those of an at least high-end fourth degree can remove an Error, and even then it is extremely difficult. They generally take the form of abilities that a Polluted can use normally, and possess two distinct characteristics, Magnitude and Potency. *'Absorption:' This Error allows the user to absorb many different forms of energy and attacks, from kinetic energy, to electricity, to even the energies that make up a Distortion, albeit slowly. No conventional attacks bypass the skin layer, as they lose all force the moment they touch him, and Distortions used against him are always somewhat weaker and far less sustainable than normal. It possesses very low Magnitude and no Potency. *'Shattering:' This Error allows the user to "shatter" anything they touch, from physical materials, attacks, to their own wounds. The "shattering" effect itself appears similar to a plane of glass breaking, albeit with said plane being stretched over what is being touched. It possesses abnormally high Magnitude and Potency for an Error possessed by a Second Degree Polluted. *'Wandering:' This Error allows the user to make things "wander," and control how it does so. By simply moving in a random direction, he appears exactly where he wants to be, although this isn't very useful for a Polluted, and attacks "wander" around him, as though they dodged him rather than him dodging them. It possesses medium Magnitude and no Potency. *'Explosions:' This Error, as the name may imply, allows the user to create explosions wherever they please. When wishing for multiple explosions at once, they appear to track moving targets, and will continually grow larger over time and even multiply themselves in order to catch said target. These explosions will also only ever stop going off until they've destroyed their target, are entirely invisible and silent, and destroy space. These also turn anything touched by them into a bomb, which explodes almost immediately afterwards, creating even more of the original explosions. It possesses very high Magnitude and medium Potency. |-|Pollution= A form of abstract "energy" created by The Factory, that technically doesn't even exist and may just be a metaphor for evolution invented by remaining human governments. Slowly built up in life on earth over it's entire evolutionary history, but only became apparent in recent years. Despite what it's name would entail, Pollution manefests as a subtle warping of one's personal reality and gradual erasure of logic and common sense. Simply put, it is the melding of man and chaos, and allows access to various supernatural abilities in and of itself, along with the ability to gain Errors. *'Second Degree Polluted:' Venus is a Second Degree Polluted, or a "Demon." As such, he possesses 4 Errors, all of the standard abilities of a Polluted, and relatively high Distortion. From this alone, he can insert physical equations into the world, strike on a physical, mental, spiritual, and symbolic level, change the structure of his body, and many more. At this stage, he possesses multiple abilities over what a First Degree Polluted would have. **'Matter Destruction:' The attacks of a Second Degree Polluted break apart molecular and atomic bonds, as well as the forces that hold atoms together entirely, effectively disassembling a target on a subatomic level. **'Infinite Knowledge:' A Second Degree Polluted is capable of consulting the world itself for information, plans, or records of events, all of which will be totally unbiased and 100% true. **'Remodeling:' A Second Degree Polluted can manipulate a target in any way they desire after striking them. A punch removes all their limbs? Sure. Modifications made through this are impossible to regenerate from normally, as the target's "healthy" state has been changed to their manipulated state, and even other Polluted find it taxing to regenerate from. **'Disease Generation:' A Second Degree Polluted can generate a massive variety of diseases from within their own body or those of others. Whenever this occurs, a small amount of the same disease is placed within the user, allowing them to adapt to it to strengthen them overall. The diseases themselves have any property desired, from rapidly turning the victim inside out over and over again, to making their soul rot, to even infecting their dreams and thoughts directly. **'Amplification:' A Second Degree Polluted can "amplify" things. What can be amplified varies from space-time, wounds on a target, weaknesses, one's own statistics, etc. The applications are practically limitless, although it does have a limit of 1,000,000,000x. |-|Distortion= A passive effect that Polluted constantly release into the world. In a manner similar to the fact that a sufficiently thin needle could pierce hardened steel, a sufficient Distortion allows one to equalize with their opponents, regardless of differences in power. Fact and fiction intermingle, and the one with the highest Distortion decides what remains, allowing the user to ignore undesirable factors. This is not some mere warping of reality, but the distortion of previous events towards the user's favor, such that the universe itself agrees with them. This is done through the constant release of "Anti-Reality Particles" that cause reality to grow and distort like a cancerous growth, welling up the universe itself like the skin over a tumor. Like cancer to the body, the universe excises the tainted area from itself and takes whatever it can to replace the removed area, with this happening to be the desires of the highest Distortion involved. One's Distortion generally works to create one to a few specific affects, coinciding with the deepest desire and will of the user, although this varies quite a bit, but all allow the user to appear and attack from anywhere within it, regardless of the size of either. The following attributes are ranked from E''' to '''S. *'Density:' This attribute defines the strength of Distortion over a given area, with higher Density allowing one to overcome the Distortion of another. High enough Distortion can cause those without comparable Distortion to be excised from the universe itself simply by being too close, or be "suffocated" under the pressure of the Distortion, causing total existence failure. Meanwhile, a low enough Density can allow it to simply be ignored by those strong enough. Venus possesses an A''' in this attribute, having a particularly dense Distortion, which jumps to '''AAA post-Second Activation. *'Volume:' This attribute defines the total area that a Distortion can affect at once. Higher Volumes require high Densities to be effective, as the Distortion tends to get "spread out" over larger areas, reducing it's overall effectiveness. Venus possesses a C''' in this attribute, only being able to affect an area of four-thousand three hundred seventy-four meters at once. *'''Maneuverability: This attribute defines the ability of a user to control their own Distortion. High Maneuverability allows one to cause highly fine-tuned effects over specifc area with their Distortion, while low Maneuverability means that one wouldn't be able to have fine-tuned effects, and it would apply over the whole Volume. Venus possesses a D''' in this attribute, with most of their desired effects being fairly simply and affecting large sections of his Volume at once. *'''Power: This attribute defines the overall power that one can output through a Distortion, and it's effects are self-explanitory. At high Power, a Distortion can act as though it also had high Density, assuming it didn't already. Venus possesses an A''' in this attribute, which jumps to '''AA post-Second Activation. *'Versatility:' This attribute defines the variety of effects that a Distortion can achieve. A high Versatility would allow one to achieve a large variety of effects, potentially even from a single Distortion, while a low Versatility wouldn't allow one to create more than a few different effects, vastly reducing the effectiveness of their Distortion. The vast majority of uses have low rankings in this attribute, although it is, without question, the most important and powerful attribute at high ranks. Venus possesses a C''' in this attribute, being able to create a decent variety of effects through his Distortion. *'''Second Activation: Less of an attribute, and more of an occurrence that can make one's Distortion stronger, but still ranked nonetheless. A Second Activation can be achieved similarly to an Error, although significantly slower. Higher ranks in this mean that the Second Activation is far stronger than normally, with a lower rank meaning that the boost is comparatively small. Venus possesses an A''' in this attribute. *'''Trigger: Again less of an attribute, and more of a property, but a Distortion's Trigger is a specific situation in which it will automatically activate. Once a Trigger has been used to activate the Distortion, nothing the target can do will allow them to escape, as they have willingly consented to be affected by it; not even destroying the user, the universe, or the energy sustaining the Distortion will allow for them to escape. Even traveling to another point in time or dimension is fruitless. There isn't even an "outside of the Distortion" for them anymore. Ranks in this indicate how difficult the Trigger is to activate. Venus possesses a C''' in this attribute, as his is fairly specific. '''Sea of Destruction • Cataclysmic Hail: Venus' Distortion, centered around replicating the conditions found within Venus, the planet. It's trigger is "the target wishes for a change in scenery." Due to it's high Power and Density, this Distortion practically guarantees death upon entry. The use of this Distortion caused irreparable damage to the surrounding environment, even that which survives being near a Polluted, although the worst of the damage is contained within the Distortion itself. Acid, a billion trillion times more potent than any found on earth, fly at the target in literal waves, like those of water in the ocean, and from all directions, even within them. The ambient temperature instantly increases to seven hundred degrees Celsius, and continues to rise, eventually reaching temperatures that make the core of the sun look like a pleasant locale. Noxious chemicals of all forms and types replace the atmophere, burning the lungs, organs, and skin to unrecognizable lumps of half-liquid flesh. Weather becomes exaggerated, and the slightest breeze is amplified to a gale of more than four thousand kilometers per second, throwing targets around like rag dolls, and lightning in excess of five hundred quadrillion joules scorches the target to a crisp. The sheer Density and Power of this Distortion makes any adaption or resistance, even by other Polluted, impossible. *'Second Activation: Ocean of Destruction • Destroyer Rain:' A boost achieved near the end of his battle with Uranus, who would've also achieved their's only a few moments later. Uranus almost immediately died to this ability, despite her own, opposite extreme from Venus', and it later became apparent why. When activated, his Distortion outright removes the concept of "a lack of heat" from itself: everything is heated to the highest degree, which is perpetuated by there not actually being a maximum for the temperature. The Planck Temperature is soared past, the laws of physics begin to melt, and the fabric of space-time boils away. The ignition point of everything within range is rapidly reduced to nothing, even on things that don't technically have one, such as subatomic particles or spirits. The other effects are enhanced as well; wind flies at literally infinite speeds at the target from all directions, lightning fills the air and arcs off of and scorches space itself, acids, unfathomably stronger than before, lacking even the ability to not melt something, also fly at the target in literal tsunamis nearly the size of the entire Distortion, and the newly formed chemicals permeate the fabric of reality, poisoning and killing the universe, the soul, the mind, and the spirit simultaneously. Even the light within the Distortion is deadly, turning into noxious, burning salt and brimstone and instantly scorching the viewer's entire nervous system. Venus is, of course, immune to these effects. Note: In-universe, humans can only survive a Polluted's death aura because they possess Pollution themselves, and this would not be the case outside of the verse. Additionally, please specify if he has access to his Second Activation Distortion in the OP of any matches. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Irre Darstellerisch (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) Irre's Profile (First Power Set Irre was used and Venus couldn't use his Second Activation. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:This Broken Little World Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Vector Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Duplication Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Invulnerability Users